A New Team Member
by pinolover
Summary: The group is having trouble. Xana is attacking again, this time using the help of Sisi. What will happen next? Please read and rate, if I get more then 4 reviews then I will do the second chapter. Pairing so far is Ulrich and Maddy.


**Alright so first here is a brief description to get you started. Maddy's real name is Isabelle she prefers to be called Maddy though. Maddy met the group when she moved into town. Her paren'ts are kind and very rich. The only problem is that they work a lot which leaves her by herself with not a lot of company. She met the group one day at lunch when she was sitting all by her self. She is in the same grade as Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie. Well that's enough for now. SO now are story begins.

* * *

**

"So can anyone tell me the chemical equation for photosynthesis?" Mrs. Hertz said. Maddy raised her hand quickly. "Yes Isabelle. What is it?" Mrs. Hertz said. "The chemical equation is 6CO2 + 12 H2O + light energy which then equals C6H12O6 + 6O2 +6H2O which is respiration." Maddy (a.k.a Isabelle) looked down from Mrs. Hertz. "Wow Isabelle, that's correct, and it brings us into respiration." Mrs. Hertz smiled as the bell rang. "Class excused." She said as the class left.

"Wow Maddy you're smart." Odd smiled. Maddy giggled, "Odd that's because I study and, this is easy." She said with a smile. "I am surprised that you're hand got up before mine." Jeremie said. Maddy smiled, "I guess I'm learning." "Hey Ulrich you're quiet is everything alright?" Odd asked. "Yeah I'm fine…. Just thinking." Ulrich said. "About what?" Maddy asked turning to look at him. Ulrich shook his head, "Nothing." Maddy tilted her head but before she could say anything Odd interrupted her, "It must be something or you wouldn't be thinking about it." He grinned. "It's just………..NOTHING." Ulrich said walking off. "Good job Odd." Maddy and Jeremie said. "What did I do?" Odd said. Yumi walked up, "Where's Ulrich?" Maddy looked at Odd. "Odd got him mad." Jeremie said. "Like usual." Yumi rolled her eyes. "I'll go talk to him." Odd sighed. "Odd you better not. I'll go." Maddy said. "Alright." Odd mumbled. " He'll probably not talk to you." Yumi nodded. "I need to go find Aelita." Jeremie said leaving.

Maddy walked to Ulrich's dorm. She paused thinking; she then knocked on the door. "Come in." Ulrich said. Maddy walked in. "I wish…" Ulrich interrupted her before she could finish, "I know. You can go I'm fine." He said sitting up on his bed. "Ulrich I… Actually wanted to talk to you." She said softly. "Alright what?" He said looking down at his book. "Ulrich…" She paused, "Never mind." She said running out of the room. Ulrich stood up. "Maddy?" He said with his head out the door. Maddy ran into Sissi, falling to the floor Sissi yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU BRAT!" Maddy stood up, "Sissi please not right now." Maddy said starting to get upset. "You're just upset because Ulrich doesn't like you." Sissi antagonized. "Maybe I am but, I know one thing, he doesn't like you." Maddy closed her eyes a tear coming down as she ran off.

What no one knew was that Ulrich was watching the whole thing. "Sissi, you're so evil." Ulrich said shaking his head. "Ulrich dear how can you say that?" Sissi said putting her hands on her hips, walking up to Ulrich. "I saw you so you don't have to say anything." Ulrich said giving her a dumb look. "You can't tell me that you actually like that thing.?" Sissi said now starting to glare at him. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. It's not really any of _your_ business." Ulrich looked at the floor then at her. "Ulrich dear you can't honestly think you got a chance with her, you should just give up on her and Yumi and stick with me." Sissi smirked. "Sissi I would rather die then be with you." Ulrich then walked off. "Ulrich don't leave I'm not finished with you!" Sissi yelled.

Odd was walking, and looking for Ulrich. He didn't just want Maddy to talk to him. He new he should of, since it was his fault in all. As he was walking he went around a corner and ran into Ulrich. "Whoa! ODD!" Ulrich yelled. "Sorry Ulrich. I was needing to say sorry." Odd said looking at Ulrich. "Odd I know. Just... I'm looking for Maddy. If you want you can come." Ulrich said starting to walk off. "Alright." Odd said following suspiciously. "Why do you need to find her?" Odd asked suspiciously. "I thought she was supposed to find you?" Odd questioned. "She did and, just because." Ulrich sighed.

"Jeremie is everything alright?" Aelita asked. "Yes, but I think there is an activated tower." Jeremie said looking on his computer. "Should I call the gang?" Aelita asked looking over his shoulder. "Yes tell them to meet us at the factory." Jeremie said closing his lab top and put it in his back pack. Aelita called Ulrich. "Yeah there's an activated tower." She said. Then he told Odd and they where coming. She then called Yumi and she said she was coming. They then went to the factory.

When Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd where there Jeremie told them that Aelita was waiting for them in the scanner room. Once they were on Lyoko Jeremie asked, "Where's Maddy?" Ulrich was about to kill a Blok when Jeremie said that. Missing he toke 20 life points. "Ulrich what are you doing?" Jeremie said as Ulrich's life point popped up on his screen. "Maddy…." Ulrich muttered, "I was supposed to talk to her." Ulrich said attacking a Blok. "So no one called and told her?" Jeremie said shocked. "No." They all said some shaking there heads.. "I'll call her then." Jeremie looked at her number as it called. Maddy was lying on her bed when her cell phone rang. She looked at it to see who it was debating weather she should answer it or not. She finally did saying, "Hello?" "Yes Maddy we need you at the factory, Xana has attacked." Jeremie blinked seeing Odd's life points go down 20. "I don't think I'll… Ok I'll come." She hung up before he could say anything else. "Ok." Jeremie said surprised that she just hung up. "Alright you guys Maddy's on her way."

When Maddy got there she walked into where Jeremie was. "Oh Maddy you're here, good go get into the scanner." Jeremie nodded at her. Maddy gave a half smile and went and got in the scanner. "Virtualizes Maddy." Jeremie said as Maddy was virtualized. Once Maddy was on Lyoko she was head on in an attack. She forgot what to do; it was like she was as helpless as Aelita. "Maddy what are you doing? Don't just stand there do something." Jeremie said as Maddy was about to be attacked, but before she was Ulrich ran in front of her taking the attack himself. "NO!" Jeremie yelled. "If you take another hit like that you're done." Jeremie stressed. "Sorry Jeremie it's my fault." Maddy said as a megatank came up behind her and before she was warned was hit, knocking her to the ground, "Maddy thanks to that hit you have 10 life points left." Jeremie said frustrated, hitting the arm of the chair. Taking her staff she turned around, jumped up and attacked the megatank. Without missing she landed. Now there was a clear view of the activated tower. As Aelita was going in,Yumi, and Odd where following Maddy walked up to Ulrich. "Ulrich I'm sorry I made you take those life points." She looked down. "You didn't make me; I did it because I wanted to. Not because you made me." He looked over. "Maddy I saw what happened in the hall, and what Sissi said to you. And I wanted you to know what she said isn't true." Ulrich looked up as Aelita went into the tower. "Ok everyone be prepared to be devitalized." Jeremie said as he devitalized them. Once they were back Jeremie smiled, "Job well done!" He smiled. "Now can we get some food?" Odd rubbed his stomach. Everyone except Maddy laughed. Maddy gave a soft smile.

When they got back to the school they went and ate lunch, but Maddy couldn't eat her stomach wasn't felling well, well it was mostly her head. She let her dirty blonde hair go in front of her purple eyes. "Maddy are you going to eat your lunch?" Odd asked eying her lunch. Maddy shock her head, "No you can have it." She sighed pushing it over to him. "Mmmmm. Thanks." Odd smiled. "Is everything alright Maddy?" Yumi asked taking a bite of her food. "Yeah." Maddy sighed again. "Are you sure you've been quiet?" Yumi glanced around the table as Jeremie put in, "Yeah ever since you've returned from Lyoko." Maddy looked up, "Yeah I am sure." "Maybe it's Odd getting to her." Ulrich laughed. Maddy smiled, "It's not that. But that is funny." She smiled with a soft laugh.

"So do you think Odd's going to pass the science test tomorrow?" Aelita asked. "I know I can pass it!" Odd exclaimed as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Maddy meet me at the oak tree today at 5 there's something I need to tell you." Ulrich softly said so no one would here. Maddy nodded, "I'm going to go I'll meet up with you guys latter." Maddy smiled, "Bye." They said. "Ulrich are you going to tell her?" Odd smiled. "Why? Maybe I am Odd." Ulrich smiled. "Yeah I…" He stopped as Yumi started to listen. "Tell who what?" Yumi questioned. "Oh nothing." Odd said giving a small smile. "Just guy stuff." Ulrich added. "Oh. Right." Yumi nodded going back and talking to Aelita. "That was close." Odd sighed. "Yes very, but if I am to tell her then they will know." Ulrich said. "That is if she likes you." Odd said. "Yeah. I just hope that I'm not pleading my heart out to her for nothing." Ulrich sighed. "Which you might not, I wouldn't know though." Odd shrugged. "Yeah." Ulrich sighed.

Maddy walked into her dorm sitting on her bed she sighed, "Could this day get any worse?" She closed her eyes trying to relax. Then the thought came to her head, 'Why would Ulrich want to talk to me?' She open her eyes looking at the clock. "Should I call him?" She thought out loud. She looked down at her phone sitting next to her. She then picked up the phone dialing Odd's number. Odd picked up his phone looking to see who it was. "It's her." He said to Ulrich. "Well answer it." Ulrich encouraged. Odd nodded answering it saying, "Hello?" "Odd! Are you by Ulrich?" Maddy said exicted. "Yes. Why?" He glanced over. "I need to talk to you but not around him." She leaned over grabbing a pencil off the floor. "Alright, just a second." Odd looked over at Ulrich, "She wants you to leave she wants to talk to me alone." Odd smiled sticking his tongue out. Ulrich nodded, "Ok, I'll leave." He said walking off to a near by bench and sat down waiting. "Ok, what is it?" Odd asked. "I was wondering if you new why Ulrich wanted to talk to me?" She blushed secretly. "Well you'll just have to go and see why. I really think that you should find out by yourself." And with that he hung up. Maddy sighed hanging up. Odd walked up to Ulrich sitting next to him, he sighed shaking his head. "So what did she want?" Ulrich asked glancing at Odd. "She umm… Oh yeah she wanted to now what you were going to talk to her about." Odd smiled with a chuckle. Ulrich smiled, "What did you tell her?" Ulrich blushed. "I told her… I told her that she should just go and find out for herself." Odd said. "Thank you." Ulrich sighed with relief. Ulrich looked at his cell phone to see what time it was. "4:30." He muttered. "You're going to go soon aren't you? Odd asked. "Yeah I'll leave in a minute." Ulrich sighed, "Odd. Should I?" He shook his head. "Yeah. Well you're going to have to any ways." Odd smiled. "Alright. I'm going to go now and wait." Ulrich stood up walking away. "Ok." Odd watched him walk away.

As Ulrich waited by the oak tree, he thought of how he would tell her. Maddy was about to leave when she thought of something and went and did it. She then grabbed he cell phone off her desk and then walked out. Aelita walked around the corner saying, "Where are you going?" Maddy jumped a little from being startled, "Oh." Maddy smiled, "Ulrich wanted to talk to me." She put here cell phone in her pocket. "Oh that's going to be interesting." Aelita smiled. "I'll let you go talk to him then." Aelita said. "Yeah I'll make sure and tell you." Maddy said with a smile and then walked off. Ulrich leaned on the tree waiting, and thinking. Maddy sighed, at that moment she was confused and nervouis. She then walk up to Ulrich saying, "I'm here." a soft smile came across her face. His face did move but he did say, "Yeah, thanks for coming." Maddy's face went from a smile to nothing. "I…" She stuttered. "Well I need to tell you why I wanted you to come here." Ulrich started, "Well… When I first saw you I really didn't want to know you. But since I have…" He stuttered. Maddy couldn't tell weather this was going to be bad or good. "Got to know you, I…. Have really… started…. To…like you." The words tried to stay in his throat, but he wouldn't let them. Maddy blushed, "Are…. Are you being serious?" She gulped. Ulrich was blushing too, "Yes… Very." He tired to smile but couldn't. Maddy bite her lip, "Ulrich the thing is that I… I also have been feeling those feelings." Her face went bright red. Ulrich put his hand on her shoulder and now smiling softly said, "I don't feel so bad anymore. And you shouldn't." Maddy looked at him, "I don't know what I feeling." She said looking up at him. "Well… I don't feel bad…I" She stopped as there gaze met and they where about to kiss but before they did both there cell phones went off. Startled, they jumped back Ulrich jumped back onto the tree, but Maddy fell on her but. Taking her phone out of her pocket she looked to see who it was. "Yumi." She muttered. Ulrich to was looking at his phone, "Odd." He also muttered. She answered her phone, "Hello?" "Maddy. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Yumi said. Ulrich answered his phone, "Hello?" "Ulrich!! Kiwi is missing!!!" Odd panicked. Maddy looked at Ulrich and Ulrich returned the glance, "Yumi not now I kind of have to go." Maddy sighed. "Ok bye." Yumi sighed. Maddy then hung up. Putting her phone back in her pocket she stood up walking over to Ulrich. "Odd calm down, we'll find him." Ulrich exclaimed. "I just have too." Odd said sounding like he was crying. "Ok I'll meet you over there. Bye." Ulrich said hanging up. Ulrich sighed, Maddy giving him a weird look. "Kiwi has gone missing." Ulrich sighed again. "Oh no!" Maddy said with a shocked look on her face. "Yes I need to go help Odd find him." Ulrich said. "Can I come?" She asked. "Yes. Of course." Ulrich said as they started to walk. There hands brushed eachothers , then the held hands.

When they got to the dorm Ulrich opened the door. "Good you're here!" Odd cheered. "Yes we are, did you look everywhere?" Ulrich asked. "Ah looks like you told her and I was right." Odd said a smile on his face, because he was right for the first time. "That's a first." Maddy smiled. Ulrich laughed, "Hey I'm not that dumb!" Odd frowned, "We have to find Kiwi!" Odd moaned. "We will." Ulrich said as Sissi interrupted, "What are you all doing in here?" "Is that really any of your business Sissi?" Maddy asked. Sissi looked at her a glare on her face, "If you care for that _dog_ of yours you would, and why are _you_ touching him?" Sissi said as her comrades pushed Maddy into the wall away from Ulrich. "Sissi! Tell your comrades to leave her alone!" Ulrich glared at Sissi, but turning to Maddy He gave a comforting look, "Are you alright?" He kneeled beside her. "Yeah I fine." Maddy said. "Ulrich dear why are you helping _her_?" Sissi asked. "Don't call me that!" Ulrich commanded her helping Maddy up. "What did you do with Kiwi?" Odd asked coming out of his room. "Your dog is safe but I could just tell Daddy that it's still here and get you in trouble..." Sisi started to say but Ulrich interupted her. "What do you want?" "I want you to go on a date with me!" Sissi smiled. "Forget it!" Ulrich said. "Fine then forget about the dog and Odd." Sissi said rudely. "Fine he'll do it!" Maddy said not understanding why she had just said that. "What?" Odd and Ulrich said at the same time. "If you go on this date then she'll give the dog back and Odd you wont get into trouble." Maddy explanned looking at them. "Fine I'll do it." Ulrich said. "That's what I thought you'd say." Sissi smiled. "Be here to pick me up at eight I'll be waiting." Sissi said walking off.


End file.
